


Recently Divorced

by feveredpitch



Series: My Two Dads [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vague blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredpitch/pseuds/feveredpitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian take Yev to the park and Mickey gets some unwanted attention,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recently Divorced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flazy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flazy2/gifts).



Mickey wasn't sure exactly what he was dreaming about. He knows it involves a beach, a bottle of tequila, and his hot boyfriend. It definitely didn't involve the loud four year old that was pulling on his arm.  
  
He realized the screaming wasn't going to stop until he opened his eyes. He lifted his lid to see his son about three inches away from his face, breathing heavily.  
  
"PARK!"  
  
Mickey flinched from the loud volume at such close range and he heard Ian from somewhere behind him chiding Yev lightly.  
  
"Remember what you learned at school about inside voices?" Ian reminded him.  
  
Yev blushed and dropped his eyes. "Sorry daddy."  
  
"It's okay bud," Ian reassured him. "Now what did you want to ask daddy?"  
  
Yev addressed Mickey again with a whisper this time. "Park?"  
  
Mickey rolled back on the couch so he could free his arm and pull Yev close. "You wanna go to the park, bud?"  
  
Yev nods his head, his eyes lighting up at the prospect.

Mickey sat up from the couch, patting his son on the head before going to grab his shoes and his jacket. Yev was on his heels the entire time, bouncing with excitement until finally they were all set to go.  
  


***

  
It wasn't long after they got to the park that Yev dropped his dad's hands and ran full speed towards the slide. Ian chased after Yev at a light jog and Mickey found a bench close by to watch his little family play.  
  
About fifteen minutes into their visit, Ian was surprised by a woman approaching him. He had seen her when they got there with a girl a few years older than Yev.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, I just..." The woman's face turned red as she nodded her head over to where Mickey sat. "Your friend over there. Is he.... is he single?"  
  
Ian would have burst out laughing at the question if it hadn't surprised him so much. He wasn't sure how to respond at first, but decided to have a little fun with it.  
  
"Actually he is recently divorced."  
  
The woman's eyes lit up with the news, like Christmas in October. "Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah," Ian shook his head sadly, getting more into the act. "His ex left when his son wasn't even a year old. Apparently there was some infidelity involved in both ends."  
  
"Does he date?" She asked, sneaking another glance at Mickey while she did.  
  
"Well, he hasn't seen anyone new since his divorce."    
  
That seemed to settle the woman's mind as she gave Ian a slight nod and turned around,  walking to where Mickey was sitting.  
  
Ian made a mental note to mention to Mickey when he was getting yelled at later that _technically_ he didn't tell the woman a single lie.  
  


***

  Yev decided he wanted to go swing and Ian obliged even though it meant he lost his view of the shit show happening a few feet away. The woman was so blatantly hitting on his boyfriend and he wasn't sure Mickey noticed, looking a very cute mix of horrified and confused.

  
It wasn't even fifteen minutes later that Mickey was grabbing his arm and whispering at them, "it's time for us to go home. Now."  
  
Ian scooped Yev up without argument and they silently made their way back home. Sometime during the short journey home, Yev fell asleep and his soft snores filled the quiet Chicago streets.  
  
When they got home, Ian removed Yev's jacket and shoes and tucked the toddler into bed before slipping into his own room to do the same.  
  
He went into the bedroom he shared with Mickey, noticing Mickey slipping in the room behind him and shutting the door. Ian took his time toeing his boots off and slowly removing his coat. The tension was thick in the air and he could feel the anger radiating off Mickey. He took a deep breath before turning around to face his boyfriend.  
  
"What's up, Mick?" Ian smiled and tried to sound nonchalant, failing miserably.  
  
"What's up? Why don't you tell me what the fuck is up, Gallagher?"  
  
"Oh come on, Mick, you can't be that mad! It was a joke! She thought you were hot!" And Ian couldn't blame her one bit.  
  
"This isn't a joking matter, Ian! She almost had her hand on my dick!"  
  
Ian smirked and moved towards his irate boyfriend grabbing at Mickey's dick. "Well it seems like the goods survived unharmed."  
  
Mickey tried to stay mad which was difficult to do with Ian rubbing and squeezing his hardening cock.  
  
"I dunno, Gallagher, you better do a thorough inspection, just in case."  
  
"I think you might be right," Ian replied as he licked his lips and dropped to his knees, quickly unbuttoning Mickey's pants.  
  
Mickey grabbed he wall behind him with one hand, the other quickly finding purchase in Ian's hair. Ian quickly freed Mickey's cock, looking up at him through long lashes before leaning forward and licking the swollen head.  
  
Ian smiled as Mickey groaned, his hand tightening in Ian's hair as Ian continued to lightly lick and tease Mickey's cock. Mickey closed his eyes and rested his head back trying to resist the urge to thrust forward.  
  
It wasn't much longer before his silent prayers were answered and Ian took Mickey's cock completely into his mouth.  
  
Mickey felt his knees buckled as his cock hit the back of Ian's throat. He decided then that he didn't mind Ian sending single moms to hit on him if this was the kind of apology Ian offered after.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [tumblr](http://lahrelcastillo.tumblr.com)!


End file.
